A blood stained Clown
by amiedu13
Summary: Nai a des rêves étranges dans lesquels il voit une jeune fille. Pourquoi Gareki a t-il l'impression que Nai est différent? Alors qu'ils recherchent encore Karoku, les membres de Circus pourront-ils faire face à ce nouveau danger? Mais surtout que veut-il? Pourquoi Nai est-il ciblé? Et qui est ce garçon qui leur a dit que le maitre de piste voulait qu'on lui rende son clown?
1. premier prologue

NDA : Le manga Karneval ne m'appartient pas, sinon Karoku et Gareki se serait entretuer pour avoir Nai.

* * *

Pov Nai

_J'ouvrais les yeux, mais je ne vis qu'un ciel noir. Pas d'étoile, pas de lune, pas de nuages, juste un ciel noir. Je me levai ne titubant et je put enfin observer le monde m'entourant. C'était étrange. Cet endroit me faisait un peu pensait à une boite à jouet cassée. Je regardai le sol et remarqua que de l'eau atteignait mes mollets. Mais mon regard se porta sur mon reflet, me faisant haleter. Ce n'était pas moi ! Ce reflet n'était pas le mien ! C'était un garçon. Ses cheveux noirs parcourus de mèches rouges. Son œil droit brillait d'une couleur vermeil, tout comme les miens. Son œil gauche caché par des bandages tachés de noirs. Le visage du garçon était couvert d'un liquide rouge. Ces mains le sont aussi. La chemise déchirée aussi. Qui est ce garçon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peut pas voir mon reflet ?_

_«Te voilà enfin ! »_

_Je me retournai, devant moi se trouvait une fille. Ses longs cheveux argentés effleurant le sol alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi. J'aurais souhaité voir son visage, mais il semblait cacher par les ombres. Je sentis sa main douce sur ma joue. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle était brûlante. Non, c'est mon corps qui était froid._

_« Tu vois, c'est sa faute. Il t'a pris beaucoup de choses ! Et pourtant, tu ne vas pas arrêter. Même après ce qu'il vient de te faire faire. Mais ça me va. Parce qu'au final... »_

_Le monde autour de moi devint noir alors que les paroles de la jeune fille résonnaient encore._

_« Tu finiras par nous revenir. »_

Je me réveillai brutalement. Je regardai autour de moi, mais je me rendis vit compte que j'étais dans ma chambre. Je me forçais à me calmer et vérifier que je n'avais pas réveiller Gareki. Parce qu'il a le sommeil léger, mais il ne s'était pas réveiller. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain. Mais je tournai vite la tête vers le miroir. Je me calmai en voyant mon reflet, et non ce garçon taché de rouge. J'ouvrai le robinet et m'asperger le visage d'eau. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, bon sang ! Et pourtant...

« Cette fille... elle ressemblait à Karoku. »

Je regardai une dernière fois mon reflet avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je commençai à somnoler, mais réussi à murmurer juste avant de m'endormir :

« Karoku... tu me manques... »

Prologue fin

* * *

NDA : J'hésite à la continuer cette histoire. Parce que j'ai déjà Prince of Sun à finir... Mais cette idée me trotter dans la tête depuis un moment. Et puis elle me plaît. J'ai envie de la continuer. Mais il faut que j'en ai le courage. C'est décidé ! A vous de mettre un commentaire pour me dire si oui ou non je dois continuer '' A blood stained Clown '' ! Mais il me faudra avoir le courage d'écrire deux histoires à la fois... je vais y arriver !


	2. Second Prologue

DNA : Karneval ne m'appartient pas. Sinon ça se finira en yaoi.  
J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce second prologue. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais la continuer... C'est à vous de décider! Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez que je continue... ou si vous trouvez que cette histoire ne sert à rien. Ce chap est dédié à Dodonlo car il (ou elle?) me donne du courage pour continuer cette histoire!

''A blood stained Clown''  
Second Prologue

~Dans un endroit inconnu~

Une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un sourire remplie de folie prit place sur son visage. Elle se leva alors et, marchant à travers cet endroit sombre, se rendit aux cotés d'un homme. Il était beau, ses cheveux noirs se terminaient par des pointes blanches. Ses yeux étaient couverts par des bandages, mais il semblait tout de même regarder la jeune fille. La chose la plus remarquable, c'était son sourire. Il était d'une telle beauté et pourtant... il semblait si triste. La jeune fille lui tendit sa main droite, dans laquelle se trouvait des bandages tachés de noir. Il les lui prit et sembla soudains heureux, comme si ces bandages annonçaient une bonne nouvelle.

« Il nous faut nous préparé ! Après tout bientôt... »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Notre clown nous sera bientôt rendu ! »

Second Prologue  
~ Fin ~


	3. Troisième prologue

NDA: trois prologue pour une seule fiction... C'est pas une peu beaucoup? En tout, il y a quatre prologue. Ils mettent tous en scène des personnages différents. En passant le second, troisième et quatrième prologue se passent juste après que Nai se soit rendormi dans le premier prologue. C'est tout pour l'instant et j'espère que ce prologue vous plaira!

''A blood stained Clown''  
Troisième Prologue

Des personnes portant de longues capes bleues se trouvaient toutes autour d'une table. Elles discutaient de nombreuses choses, quand celle se trouvant en bout de table prit la parole :

« Il semble que le spectacle du cirque vient de commencer. »

Une femme dit alors :

« Le spectacle ne peut pas être mit en marche sans le clown, voyant ! »

Mais un garçon répliqua alors :

« N'est-ce pas le but même de ce spectacle ? Voir quel cirque le clown choisira à la fin ? Circus l'ignore encore, mais le danger qui le guette est grand. »

Une jeune fille, semblant troublée, demanda :

« Mais quel sera notre rôle dans ce spectacle ? Serons-nous spectateurs ou nous allierons-nous à un cirque ? »

Le premier homme à avoir prit la parole lui répondit en riant :

« Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Le clown doit-il vraiment être du côté d'un des cirques ? Nous ne devons pas le laisser nous échapper. Nous ne laisserons pas de stupides cirque l'avoir ! Après tout... Il nous a toujours été fidèle. »

Les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce sortirent une à une, décidées sur ce qu'elles devaient faire. Seul resta l'homme, qui s'était placé devant une fenêtre. Il comtemplait le monde extèrieur, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa paume posée sur la vitre froide, il laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Il serra alors son poings, ses jointures devenant blanche. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la salle vide, ne pouvant atteindre leur destinataire.

« Cette fois-ci... je serais celui qui te protègeras. Je ne laisserais pas ces événements se reproduire. »

Troisième Prologue  
~ Fin ~


	4. Quatrième prologue

NDA : Et voilà le quatrième prologue. C'est le dernier, l'histoire... Non ! Le spectacle va pouvoir commencer. Nai, Gareki, Yogi, Tsukumo... tout Circus... ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai prévu pour eux.

Quatrième prologue :

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clairs était debout, au milieu de roses et de ronces. Seul son oiel gauche était ouvert, l'autre couvert par ses cheveux. Ce jeune homme, dont le nom était Karoku, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira avant de se murmurer à lui-même :

« Le spectacle a débuté, hein ? Mon précieux clown, que vas-tu faire ? Ce que j'ai tenté d'empêcher toutes ces années a fini par se mettre en marche. Je me demande... lequel des deux sera ton ennemi ? Lequel sera ton allié ? »

Il secoua la tête en s'approchant d'une rose blanche. Tout doucement il la cueillie, comme si elle risquait de mourir dans sa main. Et ce n'était pas par peur de se blesser. Les épines de la rose faisant s'écouler de minces filets de sang le long de sa main. Il porta la rose à son visage, l'admirant.

« Cette rose te ressemble tant... Si jolie et d'une pureté incomparable. Mais cette même rose, toi... Il est si simple de la teintée de rouge. C'est déjà arrivé et il a été si dure de te rendre ta pureté. Mais peut être que cette fois-ci... si ils ont appris de leurs erreurs passées... Tout se passera bien. »

Il regarda la rose maintenant couleur vermeil. Il semblait réfléchir lorsque la colère et la jalousie prirent placent dans son regard. D'un mouvement de la main, il arracha les pétales de la rose qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il laissa ce qui rester de la fleur rejoindre les pétales à ses pieds, la jalousie encore présente dans son regard. Ses paroles en étaient d'ailleurs remplies.

« Je ne les laisserais pas t'avoir. Pas après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Tes mains ont été tachées de rouge par leur faute. Et puis, c'est à moi de te protéger car tu resteras pour toujours... »

Il s'était pencher pour ramasser une pétale.

_**« Mon petit clown teinté de sang. **__»_

_**Quatrième prologue**_

_** Fin**_


	5. Acte 1, Chapitre 1

_**NDA :**_ Premier chapitre! Juste quelques informations, qui je pense peuvent être utiles. Les chapitres seront toujours assez courts, mais il y aura plusieurs chapitres par moi. Ensuite, l'histoire est découpée en Actes, qui sont découpés en chapitres. L'histoire se déroule après que l'on est découvert la vraie nature de Nai et que l'on connaisse le passé de Gareki (à partir de l'épisode 4), les événements qui ont normalement lieu après n'ont _**pas lieu**_ dans mon histoire. Et pour que vous le sachiez ce premier chapitre est la suite directe du premier prologue, entre temps et dans d'autres endroits il y a eu les autres prologues. Et pour finir, j'ai posté un sondage pour savoir si l'histoire doit être un yaoi ou non (autour de Nai bien sûr), vous devriez avoir jusqu'au cinquième-sixième chapitre pour voter. Normalement ça devrait être un yaoi (sans lemon), mais je veux l'avis des lecteurs. Sinon, juste pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance vous pouvez écouter '' Silent Hill: Promise Extended '' sur youtube. J'écoute toujours cette musique pour m'imaginer la suite de cette histoire.

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1**__: Le magicien_

_**Chapitre 1**__: Le message_

_Pov Nai_

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Je m'assis sur le lit et me rendis compte que Gareki ne se trouvait pas dans notre chambre. Je levai la tête mais me figeai immédiatement, regardant mon reflet sur la fenêtre. Un garçon au cheveux noirs et pourpres, ses yeux vermeils croisant les miens. Je ne sais pas combien te temps je suis resté comme ça. Ce fut Gareki, qui en posant sa main sur mon épaule, me fit retourner à la réalité. Je sursautai et détachai pendant une seconde mon regard de celui du garçon. Je retournai la tête vers la vitre mais ne vit que mon propre reflet. Gareki me regarda inquiet et me demanda :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je lui répondit que tout aller bien, que j'avais cru voir quelque chose. Je ne veux pas l'inquièter. Gareki m'aide déjà à retrouver Karoku, je ne veux pas lui causer plus de soucis. Il me regarda suspicieusement, mais sembla accepter mon mensonge.

« Dépêches-toi, le binoclard veut nous voir. » Il partir après m'avoir dit ça.

Je me changeai rapidement et courais vers la salle où nous déjeunions tous. J'espère que ça me changera les idées. Le cauchemar m'a un peu bouleversé... mais je me demande qui est ce garçon ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées avant d'entrer dans la salle.

« Bonjour Nai! » me salua Yogi.

« Bonjour Yogi ! Oh ! Bonjour Hirato, Tsukumo ! » Je venais de les remarquer, assis sur le canapé.

Ils me saluèrent d'un hochement de tête alors que j'allais m'asseoir sur l'autre canapé. Je regardai la salle entière et vit Gareki appuyé le mur derrière moi. Il me regardai fixement, avec un regard rempli d'anxiété. Mais il détourna son attention vers Hirato et le questionna :

« Alors, pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? »

Il y eut un silence mais Hirato répondit tout de même :

« En fait, d'étranges meurtres ont eu lieu dans la ville de Solia. Une famille de cinq personnes a été retrouver morte dans leur maison. Seul le plus jeune fils âgé de treize ans est vivant. »

Yogi soupira avant de confirmer ce que je pensai :

« Donc on doit aller là-bas pour confirmer ! »

Gareki s'était rapproché et je vis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui avait été dit. Il en était venu à un conclusion que je devinais sans effort :

« Vous pensez que c'est un Varuga qui a fait ça ? »

Hirato remit ses lunettes correctement et je compris qu'il y avait un problème. Quelque chose qu'il ne nous a pas encore dit. Mais quoi ? Je gardai mes soupçons pour moi et le laisser continuer, écoutant tout ce qu'il disait. C'est rare pour moi, mais en ce moment je sais qu'être attentif est important.

« Exactement. Mais nous avons un problème. La seule personne pouvant nous aider ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé. »

L'air dans la pièce me semblait lourd. Ce n'était pas le réel problème, comment est-ce que je le sais ? Je ne sais pas. Je m'apprêtai à demander si Gareki et moi allions aller avec eux ou pas, mais Tsukumo prit la parole à ma place.

« Mais là encore, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi Gareki et Nai doivent-ils venir ? Ce serait les mettre en danger inutilement. »

Tsukumo ne semblai pas au courant de ce que Hirato me cachait. Yogi, qui était assis à côté de moi, semblait inquiet et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était au courant. Mais je n'y prêta pas attention et resta concentré sur Hirato. Il semblait si sérieux... et je crus pouvoir discerné un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il l'avait caché mais j'avais put le voir pendant une seconde. C'était grave, quelque chose faisait que cette affaire m'était liée. Et cette chose ne semblait pas leur plaire. Hirato me coupa dans mes pensées en prenant la parole :

« Quelque chose est arrivé peu après que les corps aient été découvert, alors que nous n'avions pas encore étés mis au courant de cette affaire. Quelqu'un est rentré en contact avec nous. Le véritable problème, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit. »

Gareki, qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'il tourne autour du pots, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à la fin ?! »

« Il a dit que le tueur recherche quelqu'un. '' La personne à l'origine de tout ça rechercher l'enfant de blanc et de pourpre. '' étaient ses mots exactes. »

_**Chapitre 1**__: Le message _

_Fin_


	6. Acte 1, Chapitre 2

NDA : Désoleé ^-^'. Sinon, petit point : le ''World Dream'' est en faite une indication pour montrer que c'est un rêve. Je souhaite aussi remercier les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et celles qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci **^-^ !**

* * *

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1 :**__Le Magicien_

Chapitre 2 : Les rêves sont sans importances?

_Pov Nai_

« Quoi? » Gareki s'était rapproché du canapé. Il se trouvait pile derrière moi et semblait tout aussi perdu que moi. Un enfant de blanc et de pourpre... c'est moi ? Je regarda Yogi, il savait peut être quelque chose. Mais il détourna son regard du mien et me dit :

« Nous... nous pensons que le garçon dont-il parle, c'est toi Nai. »

Gareki s'était rapproché de Hirato et la colère était inscrite sur son visage. Il lui demanda alors que je restait silencieux :

« Et vous compter nous envoyer là-bas ?! Alors que la cible de ce tueur est peut être Nai ?! »

Yogi se trouvait maintenant à moins de deux mètres d'eux, juste au cas où. Je m'étais levé pour arrêter Gareki, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps et continua :

« Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à la personne qui vous a dit ça ? Comment être sûr que cette personne n'est pas le tueur lui-même ? »

Hirato soupira, il soupirait beaucoup aujourd'hui, et lui répondit :

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve que cette personne n'est pas le tueur. Nous ne savons qui elle, ou il, est. »

Gareki allait répliqué mais Hirato ne le laissa pas faire et continua :

«Nai est peut être notre seule chance d'arrêter le tueur. De plus, si cette personne le recherche, elle sait sûrement quelque chose sur Karoku. Et je ne pense pas que Nai veuille laisser passer une telle chance. »

Je m'étais levé et avais hoché la tête dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase. Si il y avait une chance de retrouver Karoku, alors je devais y aller ! Gareki me regarda d'un air blasé avant de secouer la tête. Il reporta son regard vers Hirato qui souriait en disant :

« Un vaisseau vous emmènera à Solia des que vous serez prêt. Je tournai la tête vers Gareki, qui était allé s'asseoir. Je mangeai tranquillement en me demandant si j'allais trouvé des indices sur Karoku.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans le vaisseau. Il nous faudrait plusieurs heures pour arriver à notre destination. Je regardai Gareki et Yogi qui étaient assis devant alors que Tsukumo se trouvait à côté de moi. Elle les écoutait se disputer en souriant calmement. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, je m'endormis.

**_Dream world _**

_« Tu as vu, il est là ! Réveillons-le ! »_

_J'avais les yeux fermé, ce qui m'empêchait de voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Mais en dirait une fille... c'est étrange... j'ai déjà entendu cette voix..._

_« Mais tais-toi donc ! Regarde, tu l'as réveillé! »_

_Je fus surprit de voir un garçon pencher sur mon visage. Son œil gauche d'un jolie vert était plongé dans mon œil rouge. Un cache œil marron m'empêchait de voir son œil droit . Ses cheveux orange effleuraient les miens, qui étaient d'un noir profonds. Je lui demanda sans m'en rendre compte :_

_« Peux-tu te lever, s'il te plaît ? »_

_Le son de ma voix me surprit, elle était d'un calme étrange et semblait presque... monotone. Le garçon me regarda quelque secondes avant de se lever. Ce qui me permit de m'asseoir. Je me rendis alors compte de quelque chose: je ne contrôlais pas mon corps ! Je ne pouvais que regarder comme... comme un pantin. Je tournai la tête vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière le garçon. C'était celle de mon rêve ! Ses cheveux argenté touchaient l'herbe à ses pieds alors qu'elle me regardait en souriant. Ses yeux étaient encore cachés par une ombre. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa main. Je ne la prit pas et la questionna :_

_« Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous refusez de me laisser dormir ? »_

_La jeune fille fit la moue en me répondant :_

_« Nous sommes bien plus âgés que toi mais tu es pourtant si formel ! Les rares fois où tu es enfantin, c'est lors des spectacles. »_

_Le garçon hocha la tête mais un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres._

_« C'est vrai, mais il est si rigolo ! Il nous fait toujours rire dans ces moments-là !_

_La jeune fille se laissa alors sourire. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je put sentir le contact me brûler. Ma peau était toujours aussi froide. Elle parla alors qu'un petit sourire se glissait sur mon visage :_

_« Mais il sait aussi nous remonter le moral ! Tu es tellement gentil ! Oh, tu peux nous faire un de tes tours ? »_

_Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais le garçon m'en empêcha. Il prit la jeune fille par le bras et la força à se lever. Il lui mit une tape derrière la tête et la réprimanda:_

_« Tu oublies la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venu le voir ! Si nous ne lui disons pas le message du Maître, nous serons punis ! »_

_Je devins sérieux et leur demanda :_

_« Le Maître vous a demandé de me dire quelque chose ? »_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête en me disant :_

_« Oui, il nous a... enfin, il lui a demandé de te délivrer un message. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, après tout ce n'est pas mon travail ! »_

_Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Le garçon s'approcha de moi et, se penchant à mon oreille, me murmura :_

_« Le Maître de piste souhaite te voir. Il a une nouvelle mission pour toi. »_

**_Dream World end_**

J'ouvrais les yeux et regardais autour de moi, mais je me trouvais toujours dans le vaisseau. Tsukumo me regarda inquiète et, posant sa main sur mon épaule, me demanda :

« Ça va aller Nai ? »

Je la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de la rassurer :

« Tout va bien ! J'ai juste fait un cauchemars. »

Elle sembla accepter mon excuse et retourna lire un livre. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre et ne pus m'empêcher de réfléchir. Quel était le sens de mon rêve ? Était-ce seulement un rêve ? Ça me semblait si réel... Ce garçon, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ? Et cette fille, c'était la même que dans mon autre rêve. Je ne devrais pas y faire attention, ce ne sont que des rêves après tout. Et les rêves ne sont pas importants. Je refermai les yeux, me rendormant. Mais, dans mon sommeil sans rêves, une voix résonna.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir, mon très cher clown. »

_Chapitre 2_

_fin_

_ Fin_


	7. Acte 1, Chapitre 3

NDA : voici le chapitre 3 du premier. Il y apparaît un nouveau personnage de ma création. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il n'en ait pas moins bien que les autres.

Je souhaite aussi vous informer que cette histoire est un shounen-ai. Ça ne plaira certainement pas à certains, mais j'ai demandé l'avis de plusieurs lecteurs et ils ont répondus positivement. Je tiens à remercier ces personnes de m'avoir répondus et de suivre mon histoire.

Seconde information du jour : je vais poster sur deviantart des images de certains personnages de l'histoire. Mais il faudra les deux prochains chapitres pour voir arriver une image. Mon pseudo est Amiedu13 pour que vous sachiez où chercher.

Troisième information : J'aimerai organiser un concours. Le but du concours et ce qu'aura le vainqueur sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre. (qui va sortir avant la fin du mois.)

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1 : **__Le Magicien_

Chapitre 3 : Les rideaux s'ouvrent

_Pov Nai_

Nous sommes arrivés à Solia alors qu'il faisait presque nuit. Nous avons décidé d'aller voir le maire de la ville pour savoir si il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il savait de plus que nous. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait aucune information supplémentaire. Vu que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, nous avons choisi d'aller voir l'unique survivant du massacre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison où il se trouvait, un homme dans la trentaine s'approcha de nous et nous demanda :

« Vous êtes les personnes envoyées par Circus ? »

Yugi lui répondit :

« Oui, je suis Yogi. Voici Tsukumo, Gareki et Nai. Et vous êtes ? »

L'homme nous dit en souriant :

« Je suis Enrik, l'oncle de Ian. Ce qui est arrivé à sa famille est horrible. Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ? »

Tsukumo se dépêcha de le rassurer :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons retrouver celui qui a fait ça. Mais pour cela nous avons besoin du témoignage de Ian, est-il possible de le voir ? »

J'avais compris que Ian était le garçon ayant survécut. Enrik répondu d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la maison en nous faisons signe de le suivre. C'est ce que nous fîmes. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à une chambre et nous demanda d'attendre à l'extérieur. De ce que j'entendis, il expliquait la raison de notre présence. Lorsque ce fut fait, il sortit et nous dit que nous pouvions entrer. Ian était un garçon une bonne santé, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes. Mais là encore, je pouvais voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. C'était normal, il venait de perdre sa famille. La première chose qu'il fit fut de nous demander qui nous étions, Tsukumo nous présenta donc. Il y eu un silence assez gênant. Mais Yogi le brisa en lui demandant :

« Tu... tu pourrais nous parler de ce qui est arrivé ? »

Ian soupira en secouant la tête avec un air désolé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

C'était étrange. En l'écoutant, j'avais l'impression qu'il mentait. Et pourtant, ses yeux me prouvaient qu'il disait la vérité. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il me fallait trouver la réponse.

« Je vois... Mais... est-ce qu'il y avait un problème dans ta famille ces temps-ci ? Ou l'impression d'être suivi ou observé ? » la question de Yogi me sortit de mes pensées.

« Non, tout se passait comme d'habitude. » Ian avait répondu sincèrement, et pourtant cette horrible impression persistait.

Yogi soupira, je le comprenais. Nous étions à Solia depuis plusieurs heures et nous n'avions toujours aucuns indices. Tsukumo salua Ian en disant que nous partions mais que nous reviendrons dès que nous en saurions plus. Nous partîmes vers l'auberge où nos allions rester jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Gareki demanda alors que nous nous éloignions de la maison :

« Vous croyez vraiment ce garçon ? » Il avait lui aussi remarqué.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre, du moins pas tant que nous n'aurons pas d'informations supplémentaires. »

La réponse de Tsukumo avait mise fin à la conversation. Elle était bien assez claire. Il n'y eu plus un seul mot échangé jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'auberge. Tsukumo prit une chambre pour elle alors que moi, Gareki et Yogi en avions une pour nous trois. Yogi et Gareki se disputèrent pour un rien alors que je les regardai en souriant. Des torrents de pluie s'étaient mis à tomber dehors.

« … Nai … »

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre. Qui m'avait appelé ? Je me levai et regardai à l'extérieur, mais les rues étaient vides. Personne ne sortirait par un tel temps, surtout à si tard dans la nuit. Yogi me sortit de mes pensées.

« Nai ! Viens, il faut que l'on dorme pour être en forme demain ! »

Je regardai une dernière fois dehors avant d'aller me coucher.

**_Dream World_**

_Cet endroit... c'est ici que j'ai vu la fille pour la première fois. Je tournai la tête sur le côté pour vérifier que je contrôlais mon corps. Je vis mon reflet dans l'eau... des cheveux noirs et rouges... un œil couleur vermeil et l'autre bandé. Le garçon qui remplace mon reflet... moi._

_« Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »_

_Je criai, ce garçon ne pouvait pas être moi ! Lorsque je me fus calmé, je regarda mon reflet pour constater qu'il était revenu à la normale. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je m'effondrais par terre, remontant mes genoux contre mon torse. Je me mettais à trembler, j'avais froid. J'avais peur. J'étais en train de devenir fou !_

_« Je n'ai pas voulu le croire au début, mais il n'a pas menti. Tu es vraiment vivant. »_

_J'allais me retourner, mais deux bras m'enlacèrent, m'en empêchant. Le contact me brûla, me donnant envie de crier. Le garçon, sa voix me prouvait que c'en était un, était plus grand que moi mais pas trop. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et je senti ses bras se resserraient autour de moi. Il releva la tête pour me murmurer à l'oreille :_

_« Le Maître t'a beaucoup cherché. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu te rendais dans la ville où je me trouvais... j'étais si heureux. Savoir que je pourrais enfin te revoir... »_

_Il avait retiré son bras droit de ma taille et caressait mes cheveux. C'était étrange, je ne ressentais aucune peur. Juste une certaine nostalgie qui m'intriguait. C'était pourtant la première fois que je rencontrai ce garçon. Il retira ses bras pour me laisser me retourner. Je n'osai pas lever la tête pour voir son visage et ne fit que regarder ses cheveux bruns. Il posa sa main sur ma joue._

_« Ta peau est toujours aussi froide, hein ? »_

_Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Puis il m'enlaça et me marmonna doucement :_

_« J'ai hâte de te revoir en vrai, clown noir. »_

_Il prit ma main gauche et y déposa quelque chose. J'allai regarder ce que c'était mais j'eus l'impression que cela ne me servirait à rien. Le garçon s'était levé et commençait à partir. J'essayai de le suivre mais je fus incapable de bouger. Je ne pus que tendre le bras vers lui mais il était déjà trop loin pour que je ne l'atteigne. Il se stoppa mais bien qu'il ait remarqué que je tentais de l'attraper, il ne fit que me dire simplement :_

_« J'espère que mon numéro te plaira. Après tout le premier acte est très important. »_

**_Dream World End_**

J'ouvrais les yeux et m'assis sur le lit. À ma droite, Gareki dormait la tête tournait sur la droite, m'empêchant de le voir. Yogi me tournait lui aussi le dos sur ma gauche. J'allai me rendormir lorsque je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose à l'endroit où se trouvait ma main gauche quand je dormais. Bien que le doute m'ait envahi, je le pris et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

C'était un six de carreau.

Chapitre 3

Fin


	8. Acte 1, Chapitre 4

Nda : Voilà le quatrième chapitre du premier acte ! Juste petite info, on a un changement de pov dans ce chapitre.

Maintenant _**les informations pour le concours !**_

Déjà le but : Dessiner Dark Nai comme vous vous l'imaginer. (juste au cas où, Dark Nai est le reflet. Je suis pas dans la tête des lecteurs alors.. ^-^')

Les Règles :

-Les dessins décalqués sont autorisés mais il faudra qu'il y ait eu des modifications visibles et qu'un lien vers l'image originelle soit présent.

-M'envoyer le lien de l'image par mp sur ff ou sur deviantart (mon pseudo est amiedu13). Ou bien me le laisser en commentaire. Faire en sorte que je sache que vous participiez, en clair.

-Qu'une seule image par personne est autorisée, réfléchissez donc bien !

_**-**_La date limite du concours... pas encore décidée... on verra dans les prochains chapitres ! (fin août au maximum, c'est sur)

Ensuite les prix (car il y en a trois) :

_**-1er prix **_choix du nom et du physique de deux personnages qui seront très importants dans un acte à venir.

_**-2ème prix **_choix du nom et de l'apparence d'un personnage (pas principal... enfin si).

_**-3éme prix **_apparition d'un personnage (non principal) créé par le vainqueur de ce prix.

(je sais les prix se ressemblent, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre... désolée...)

Le choix des vainqueurs seront par moi et ma sœur. Les dessins les plus beaux ne seront pas obligatoirement choisis, car je souhaiterai avant tout que les dessins sois originaux.

C'est tout pour le moment.

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1 : **__Le Magicien_

Chapitre 4 : Le numéro commence

**Pov Nai**

Lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain matin, La première chose que je fis fut de vérifier que la carte se trouvait toujours dans mon sac. Je l'y avais cachée pour que personne ne la voie. Dans mon rêve le garçon m'avait donné quelque chose et je m'étais réveillé avec cette carte en main. Je refermais mon sac et m'habillais, tout en continuant de réfléchir à tout ça. Je soupirai attirant l'attention de Gareki. Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, me gênant. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter et pria pour qu'il ne me questionne pas. Heureusement Yogi lui demanda :

« Il y a un problème Gareki ? »

Gareki me regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Je rus l'entendre murmurer que j'étais étrange. Yogi le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers moi en souriant. Il me dit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gareki a sûrement mal dormi. Allons retrouver Tsukumo maintenant. »

J'hésitais une seconde avant de le suivre à l'extérieur de l'auberge où nous retrouvâmes Tsukumo. Elle était parti tôt ce matin pour chercher des informations, du moins si j'avais bien compris. Elle n sourit en nous saluant, mais son sourire disparut lorsque Yogi lui demanda ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Selon les voisins et la plupart des habitants du village, la famille était très appréciée. Le plus âgé des deux fils suivait des études en ville pour devenir avocat alors que ses parents travailler en tant que marchands en ville. En ce qui concerne le soir du meurtre, personne n'a été vu près de la maison de la famille. Et il n'y a aucun indice là-bas. J'ai aussi été voir le médecin qui s'occupe de Ian. Selon lui, l'amnésie de Ian est du au traumatisme qu'il a vécu. Les personnes atteinte de ce genre d'amnésie retrouvent rarement la mémoire. »

Gareki résuma la situation :

« En clair, on a absolument aucun indice ? »

Un silence décourageant flotta dans l'air. Yogi, dans une tentative de nous redonner le moral, s'exclama :

« Et si nous nous séparions pour trouver des indices ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était un silence surpris. Ce fut le rire de Gareki qui y mit fin.

« Pour une fois, c'est une bonne idée. Mais comment va t-on procéder ? » Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Tsukumo réfléchit avant de lui répondre :

« Faisons des groupes de deux. Toi et Yogi, vous irez explorer la forêt à l'Est de la ville. Tandis que moi et Nai irons à l'ouest. »

Gareki ne sembla pas enchanté à l'idée d'aller avec Yogi mais ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers l'Est. Moi et Tsukumo nous allâmes en direction de la partie Ouest de la ville.

**Fin Pov Nai**

**Pov Gareki**

Avoir à supporter cet idiot blond... j'aurais préféré être avec Nai...

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Yogi, se pourrait-il qu'il ait remarqué le comportement étrange du niji ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas Gareki ? »

Je le regardai en silence, ça devait faire une vingtaine de minutes que nous marchions. Je n'avais pas parler depuis que nous nous étions séparés. Je lui répondais :

« C'est juste que... Nai agit bizarrement. »

Il me regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Je soupirai.

« N'y fait pas attention et concentres-toi. »

Il valait mieux qu'il se concentre à chercher des indices. Mais c'était de même pour moi. Je me forçai à oublier l'étrange comportement de Nai, au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

Nous nous trouvions dans les quartiers Est maintenant. L'endroit était rempli de monde, il devait y avoir un marché ou quelque chose dans le genre. Yogi se tourna vers moi :

« Je ne pense pas que nous trouverons quelque chose dans une telle foule. Il y a bien trop de monde. Traversons le marché et continuons nos recherches plus loin. »

Nous avancions donc à travers la foule. Soudain quelque chose attira mon regard. Plus loin, dans un coin plus calme se trouvait un garçon. Peut être était-ce ses cheveux roux qui m'avaient interpellé ? Ou était-ce son unique œil gauche qui semblait me fixer ? Je ne pus y penser plus car un passant se plaça entre lui et moi, m'empêchant de le voir. Lorsque je pus de nouveau voir l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait disparu. Bien qu'intriguer par ce garçon, je sortis tout de même du marché avec Yogi. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarquer l'étrange apparition.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la forêt. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sentier qui la traversait. Sans même hésiter nous nous mîmes à marcher sur l'unique sentier. Yogi me suivait en silence, c'était assez étrange. Il finit par me demander :

« Tu trouves vraiment que Nai agit bizarrement ? »

Ce que je lui avait dit tout à l'heure le dérangeait ? Ça explique pourquoi il était resté silencieux depuis. Je me frottai la nuque en lui répondant :

« Il semble préoccupé par quelque chose. Il n'est pas comme ça normalement, donc c'est surprenant. »

Yogi me regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça m'effraya légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, il commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Il rigola en disant d'un air rêveur :

« Gareki s'inquiète pour Nai, hein ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et répondis immèdietement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je ne suis pas inquiet ! »

Je réussi avec peine à cacher mes rougeurs. J'étais inquiet pour le niji. Ce gamin innocent était du genre à s'apporter des problèmes dès que l'on détourne le regard ! Alors si il commence à agir bizarrement, c'est que ça cache quelque. Je regardai Yogi, il semblait plonger dans ses pensées alors qu'il murmurait :

« Mais Nai est le genre de personnes qu'il faut protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est qu'un enfant. »

Surpris par ses paroles, j'allai le questionner mais une voix résonna :

« C'est eux, pas vrai ? »

Nous nous retournions, mais ne vîmes personne. Une seconde voix résonna, répondant à la première :

« Oui, ce sont eux. »

Je regardai vainement de tous côtés, cherchant d'où pouvaient bien venir les voix. Une troisième voix se fit alors entendre... juste derrière moi.

« Alors que notre numéro commence! »

Chapitre 4

Fin


	9. Acte 1, Chapitre 5

NDA : La date de fin du concours n'a toujours pas été décidé. N'hésitez pas à participer et pour ceux qui ne les ont pas vus, les régles se trouvent dans le chapitre précédents. L'histoire de BSC se met doucement en place... et la place de Nai reste inconnue...

* * *

_**A blood stained Clown**_

**Acte 1 :** Le Magicien

Chapitre 5: le véritable publique du Magicien

**Pov Gareki**

Je me retournai, sortant mon pistolet. La personne qui se trouvait derrière moi fit un bond en arrière et se plaça devant deux autres personnes. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus foncés et aux yeux violet qui devaient avoir 16 ans. À ses côtés se trouvaient un garçon et une autre fille aux même couleurs de yeux et de cheveux. Le garçon devait avoir 15 ans et la fille 13. Leurs sourires sournois me faisaient frissonner, alors qu' il me semblait voir de l'amusement au fond de leurs regards. Non... ce n'était pas qu'une impression... cette situation les amusaient. Yogi semblait l'avoir remarqué lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qui êtes vous ?! »

La jeune fille sourit :

« Je suis Arrieta. Ces personnes sont mon frère Thomas et ma sœur Elisa. »

Je resserrais mon emprise sur mon pistolet. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Arrieta se mit à rire, un rire à faire froid dans le dos.

« Ne pas se présenter est une chose malpoli, vous savez ~ ? »

Je reculais, un frisson me parcourant à ses paroles. Le garçon, Thomas, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas parlé, pris la parole.

« Mais ce n'est pas un problème, pas vrai grande sœur ? Après tout nous connaissons déjà leurs noms et nous savons qu'ils sont ici car ils font parti de Circus. »

Je me figeai, ils savaient la raison pour laquelle nous étions ici. Ça voulait sans doute dire... qu'ils sont liés à l'assassinat de la famille. Je regardai Yogi et je compris en voyant ses yeux qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion que moi. Je regardai Elisa s'avancer lentement, une épée à la main.

« Arrêtons de discuter et faisons notre travaille. »

Arrietta et son frère hochèrent la tête. J'eus à peine le temps de réagir que Thomas se trouvait devant m'assena un coup de poing de poing dans le ventre, me faisant cracher du sang. La douleur m'avait fait lâcher mon pistolet qui était tombé par terre. Je ne vis pas Thomas m'assener un coup au visage et m'envoyer frapper un arbre. J'essayai le sang qui s'écoulait de mes lèvres et levait les yeux vers mon ennemi. Un bruit métallique me fit tourner la tête vers Yogi. Il avait son épée à la main et combattait les deux sœurs, toutes deux munies d'épées. Il fut violemment projeté contre un arbre et s'écroula au sol. Je me relevai et courrai vers lui. Mais Thomas ne sembla pas de cet avis et apparu devant moi avant de m'assener un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Je tombais à genoux en crachant du sang. Le rire d'Arrieta me fit froid dans le dos. Mais lorsque je relevai la tête et que je vis son sourire, ce n'était plus de la peur que je ressentais. C'était de l'horreur. Ce sourire... il n'était pas humain. Je vis Yogi se relevait légèrement du coin de l'oeil. Il réussissait à garder son calme mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait lui aussi compris. Malgré la terreur qui m'envahissait à ce moment-là, je me relevai et me forçais à ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Cette fois-ci, ils ne nous attaquèrent pas. Soudain, je me souvins de Nai. Il était à l'autre bout de la ville avec Tsukumo. Je maudissais intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Et puis Tsukumo se trouvait avec lui, alors il était en sécurité. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il était en danger. Et les paroles qui furent prononcées ne firent que confirmer mes dires.

« J'aurais espéré que ce soit plus amusant, mais bon le Magicien nous a demandait de prendre soin d'eux alors... »

Yogi les questionna, sûrement pour les distraire :

« Le Magicien ? Qui est-ce ? »

Elisa rigola, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire fou.

« Il est notre supérieur, bien sûr ! Nous ne sommes que ses assistants, vous savez ? »

Yogi les questionna encore :

« Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »

La réponse d'Arrieta nous gela sur place :

« Le Magicien a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de vous deux. Après tout, même le fait que vous sachiez qu'il est celui qui a tué la famille du garçon ne lui fait pas peur ! Alors pourquoi s'occuperait-il de vous, surtout quand quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant se trouve en ce moment même en ville ? »

Je restais sur place sans pouvoir rien dire, mais alors je compris. Les paroles du garçon ne faisant que résonner :

_« La Magicien préfère de loin être avec le garçon de blanc et de rouge qu'avec vous. »_


	10. Acte 1, Chapitre 6

NDA : Voici le sixième chapitre de ce premier acte. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aller laisser des commentaires. J'aimerais savoir qui compte participer au concours et ce avant le 10 aout (fin des inscriptions). Je remets les règles du concours :

Déjà le but : Dessiner Dark Nai comme vous vous l'imaginer. (juste au cas où, Dark Nai est le reflet. Je suis pas dans la tête des lecteurs alors.. ^-^')

Les Règles :

-Les dessins décalqués sont autorisés mais il faudra qu'il y ait eu des modifications visibles et qu'un lien vers l'image originelle soit présent.

-M'envoyer le lien de l'image par mp sur ff ou sur deviantart (mon pseudo est amiedu13). Ou bien me le laisser en commentaire. Faire en sorte que je sache que vous participiez, en clair.

-Qu'une seule image par personne est autorisée, réfléchissez donc bien !

Ensuite les prix (car il y en a trois) :

**_-1er prix _**choix du nom et du physique de deux personnages qui seront très importants dans un acte à venir.

**_-2ème prix _**choix du nom et de l'apparence d'un personnage (pas principal... enfin si).

**_-3éme prix _**apparition d'un personnage (non principal) créé par le vainqueur de ce prix.

(je sais les prix se ressemblent, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre... désolée...)

Le choix des vainqueurs seront par moi et ma sœur. Les dessins les plus beaux ne seront pas obligatoirement choisis, car je souhaiterai avant tout que les dessins sois originaux.

**Le concours prendra fin le 10 Août !**

* * *

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1 :**__Le Magicien_

Chapitre 6:Le Magicien apparait

**_Gareki POV_**

Moi et Yogi restions figés par la révélation. Ça signifiait que Nai se trouvait avec un meurtrier ? Il était en danger, plus aucuns doutes là-dessus. Je regardais Yogi du coin de l'oeil et vis avec surprise que des ronces l'entouraient ! Son épée à la main et les yeux cachés par sa frange... il était en colère et pas qu'un peu. Nos adversaires semblaient surpris par le brusque changement de Yogi et j'en profitais pour récupérer mon pistolet. La voix normalement joyeuse de Yogi sonna froide lorsqu'il dit :

« Si ''Le Magicien'' comme vous l'appelez est avec Nai, alors nous devons le rejoindre. Après tout il est le genre de personne qui doit être protéger. »

Je le regardais surpris, ses yeux étaient d'une froideur incomparable. Arrieta, Thomas et Elisa reculèrent tous les trois, leurs yeux soudainement remplis de peur.

« Ne rêvez pas, on nous a ordonnés de ne pas vous laisser partir! L'échec ne nous est pas permis ! »

Thomas avait peut être crié ces paroles mais le léger tremblement de ses mains montrait clairement qu'il avait compris que Yogi était sérieux. Et je comptais profité de ça au maximum. Je tirai sur Elisa, la balle lui transperçant la cuisse. Elle s'écroula au sol, ses mains sur la plaies qu'avait créée la balle. Arrieta se précipita vers elle mais les ronces de Yogi l'entourèrent et se refermèrent sur elle sans qu'elle ne puissent faire quelque chose. Son corps tomba au sol alors que Yogi le regardait. Je ne pus pas réellement dire ce qu'y se reflétait dans son regard. Bien que son visage reste calme, je voyais dans ses yeux tout le contraire. Thomas tremblait alors qu'il nous regardait, il recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et la réalisation. Soudain il courut vers le corps de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Qu'importe si il nous avait attaqué, je ressentais de la tristesse pour lui. Elisa regardait sa sœur et son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais comment ? Vous n'arriviez même pas à nous effleurer il y a quelque minutes et maintenant... »

Yogi ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers moi.

« Allons retrouver Nai. »

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête alors que nous nous mettions à courir vers la ville. Je ne jetais aucuns regards derrière moi, me concentrant sur Nai. Le marché était déjà fini et je me demanda combien de temps nous étions rester dans la forêt. Dans tous les cas ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de retrouver Nai le plus vite possible. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite dans des décombres. Je regardais Yogi pour obtenir une explication.

« Il y a trois ans, un violent feu a touché la ville. »

Je ne cherchai pas plus d'explications et me remis à courir, appelant Nai et Tsukumo. Mais aucuns des deux ne me répondit. Je devenais de plus en plus inquiet. Où était-il ? Soudain une forme plus loin attira mon attention. Yogi courut immédiatement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Je m'approchai pour me rendre compte que c'était Tsukumo.

« Tsukumo ! Tsukumo, réveille-toi ! »

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et les referma à plusieurs reprise avant de se réveiller complètement. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder autour d'elle avant de nous demander :

« Où est Nai ?! »

« Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Yogi était sérieux, Nai était en danger.

« Nous étions près de la fontaine lorsque nous nous sommes fais attaqués. »

« La fontaine ? Tsukumo, envoie un message au vaisseau et attends les renforts. Gareki et moi allons chercher Nai. »

Elle hocha la tête alors que Yogi se remettait à courir. Je n'hésitais pas une seconde et le suivit. Son comportement était étrange, mais je ne devais pas me préoccuper de cela pour l'instant. Tout ce qui compte est de retrouver Nai. Nous atteignons la fontaine dont nous avait parlé Tsukumo.

Mais le monde nous entourant changea ruines disparurent pour laisser leur place à un grand jardin de roses. Nous arrêtions de courir et avançâmes à travers le labyrinthe que formaient les ronces pour arriver près d'une fontaine. Juste à côté de cette fontaine se trouvait Nai. Il était de dos et devant se trouvait quelqu'un. Un garçon aux cheveux brun et aux yeux dorés d'à peu près quinze ans, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon lorsqu'il nous remarqua. Nai lui ne sembla pas remarquait notre présence. Le garçon passa sa main dans les cheveux de Nai, les mèches d'un blanc pure se teintèrent de noir à son contact. Les yeux dorés du garçon se posèrent une seconde sur moi avant de se retourner sur Nai. Il se pencha sur le visage de Nai et l'embrassa, l'attirant contre sa poitrine quand le baiser prit fin. Et à ce moment il nous regarda et nous dit :

« Je vois que mes assistants n'ont pas put vous retenir. Dommage, j'aurais souhaité passé plus de temps seul avec Nai. »

Le garçon devant nous était le Magicien.


	11. Acte 1, Chapitre 7

**NDA **: désolée d'avoir mise si longtemps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai écrit en écoutant ''Tsubasa OST - Hear Our Prayer ''. Je pense que cette chanson va vraiment bien avec ce chapitre donc écoutant la en lisant si vous en avez envie.

**Je dois aussi vous informer que la date de fin du concours est repoussée jusqu'à ce que j'ai été mise d'un certain nombre de participation. Vous pouvez lire les règles sur mon profil. Si vous souhaitez vous inscrire, il vous de soit m'envoyer un PM sur , soit sur Deviantart (mon pseudo est amiedu13) ou encore de poster un commentaire sur cette histoire. **

Voila c'est tout ^-^, Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1 :**_ _Le Magicien_

_Chapitre 6: Sentiment nostalgique_

Nai Pov

Je regardai en silence Gareki et Yogi partir, Gareki ne semblant pas enchanter à l'idée d'aller avec Yogi.

« Nai, tu viens ? »

Je me tourner vers Tsukumo qui avait déjà commencée à avancer sans moi. Je couru pour la rejoindre et regardai la rues défilée sous mes yeux. Je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part nous ici.

« Neh Tsukumo, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ? »

Elle me sourit et me répondit d'une voix rassurante :

« Il y a un marché à l'autre bout de la ville, les villageois s'y trouvent tous. »

J'hochai la tête en souriant et continua à marcher, lorsque j'aperçus ce qui ressemblait à des ruines plus loin. Je courais vers elles et me rendis compte que la partie de la ville où nous nous trouvions maintenant était complètement détruites. Je ramassais une poupée qui se trouvait à terre, en partie brûlée et couverte de saleté. Tsukumo s'était rapprochée de moi et regardait la poupée dans mes mains.

« Il y a eu un horrible incident, il y a trois ans. C'était affreux, la quasi-totalité des personne se trouvant dans cette partie de la ville à ce moment-là n'a pas survécu. »

Je regardai le jouet dans mes mains tristement, il avait sûrement appartenu à un enfant mort ce jour-là. Je le reposai par terre et me remis à marcher en silence, bouleversé par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je secouai la tête pour mettre de côté toutes sombres pensées qui pourraient me venir.

J'avançai à travers les ruines, posant mon regards sur les bâtiments et sur les différents objets se trouvant à terre. Des vases brisés, des jouets, des morceaux de tissus en partie brûlés... toutes ces choses avaient appartenu à quelqu'un. Des objets qui ne retrouveront jamais leurs propriétaires. J'ignore beaucoup de chose, mais je sais que lorsqu'une personne meurt, elle ne revient plus jamais. J'espère... j'espère que Karoku n'est pas mort. Je veux le revoir et rire avec lui, je veux qu'il me raconte encore des histoires quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras quand je pleure. Je veux revoir son sourire. Je veux être avec Karoku. Je ne veux pas que Karoku me laisse.

_« Mais il l'a déjà fait. »_

Je me retournai mais il n'y avait personne. Tsukumo me regarda anxieusement et me demanda :

« Il y a un problème Nai ? »

Je lui souriais avant de lui mentir :

« J'ai entendu un chat miauler. »

Elle me regarda quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

D'où venait cette voix ? Comment avait-elle su à quoi je pensai ? Et pourquoi disait-elle que Karoku m'avait déjà laissé ? Il avait toujours été avec moi, me protégeant et m'apprenant de nombreuses choses. Et même si il n'était pas avec moi aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Je levai les yeux lorsqu'un rire résonna. Je regardais Tsukumo, mais elle semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Je regardai les décombres, recherchant le moindre mouvement. Mais il n'y avait personne ici à part nous. C'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que le rire résonne de nouveau. Tsukumo n'avait rien entendu cette fois-ci non plus. Des bruits de pas attirèrent mon attention, il venaient d'un peu plus loin. Il semblait que tout comme le rire, j'étais le seul à les entendre. J'avançai prudemment jusqu'à me trouvait sur une grande place et au milieu se trouvait une fontaine. Mais c'est alors que je le vis, il se trouvait juste à côté de la fontaine. Je sus que Tsukumo ne le voyait pas sans même prêtait attention à elle, l'envie de le lui dire me traversa l'esprit. Mais j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard cette personne, il était juste en face de moi. Je savais que je tremblai, peut être de peur ou d'angoisse ? Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Seul _**lui**_ avait de l'importance à ce moment-là. Son unique œil rouge plongé dans le mien, ses cheveux noirs traversaient de mèches rouges bougeant doucement à cause de la brise, rien n'avait d'importance à part ça. Il était là, dans cette tenue me rappelant celle d'un bouffon. Son sourire triste alors qu'il me regardait sans rien dire. J'aurais voulu pouvoir parler, lui demander qui il était. Mais je ne réussi pas, figé à la vue de ce garçon. Ce garçon que je n'avais jusqu'ici vu qu'à travers mon reflet.

Il tourna vers la fontaine et dans un murmure me dit :

« Il est là, il sait. »

Je fus confus par ses paroles, il releva la tête vers moi et une nouvelle fois nos yeux se croisèrent. Je voulu tendre la main vers lui, pour vérifier si tout cela était réel.

« Nai ? »

Je me tournai vers Tsukumo, elle semblait inquiète.

« Tu regardais la fontaine et tout d'un coup tu semblais si triste. »

Je regardai la fontaine, mais le garçon avait disparu. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sentiment qui me donna envie de laisser les larmes s'écoulaient sur mes joues. Mais malgré ce sentiment, je souri à Tsukumo, lui disant un second mensonge pour la rassurer :

« Je vais bien, j'étais juste triste en pensant à ce qui est arrivé ici. »

Elle me sourit et me prit par la main, me donnant un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. Soudain, le rire que j'avais déjà entendu plus tôt me fit me figer. Mais cette fois-ci, Tsuumo l'avait elle aussi entendue. Tout comme elle entendit les paroles qui furent prononcées après.

« Je te retrouve enfin, mon cher Clown. »

à suivre...


	12. Acte 1, Chapitre 8

NDA : Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus court que ce que j'avais prévu, mais je voulais pas mettre plus d'information. La suite arrivera rapidement, donc soyez patient jusque là !

* * *

**_A blood stained Clown_**

**_Acte 1 :_****_Le Magicien_******

_Chapitre 8: Rencontre avec le Magicien_

Je me retournai, posant mon regard sur un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés. En voyant son sourire triste, je ressentis l'envie d'aller à ses côtés et le rassurer. Le serrer dans mes bras en lui disant que j'étais là, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être triste. Pourquoi ressentais-je ça ?

Le garçon fit un pas en avant mais se stoppa en voyant Tsukumo se placer devant moi. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Le même rire que j'avais entendu plus tôt. Il se frotta la nuque en secouant la tête.

« Tu as toujours eu un don pour te liait d'amitié avec les autres. Je vais devenir jaloux à force de te voir avec eux. »

Tsukumo s'était avancée, prête à l'attaquer si il tentait quoi que ce soit. Les paroles du garçon ne semblaient pas lui plaire.

« Alors que ta place est avec _nous_. »

Ces mots semblèrent mettre Tsukumo en colère, car elle fonça vers lui. Elle s'apprêta à lui mettre un coup de pied au visage, mais il disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse. Je regardai autour de moi, où se trouvait-il ? Soudain je le vis apparaître derrière Tsukumo.

« Tsukumo, attention ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il avait passer sa main sur ses yeux. Elle sembla se figer un instant avant de tomber au sol, évanouie. Le garçon s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, alors que je le regardais complètement désemparé. Il plaça sa main au dessus d'elle et elle disparut dans un flash blanc. Je me figeai, où était-elle passée ? Qu'avait-il fait à Tsukumo ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai juste renvoyée plus loin. »

Il se tourna vers moi, son sourire triste toujours présent, et se mit à s'avancer vers ne tentai pas de m'enfuir, en fait j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais bouger, complètement hypnotisé par son sourire. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais où ? Pourquoi ressentais-je l'envie de faire confiance à ce garçon ? Il se trouvait maintenant juste devant moi, tendant sa main pour la poser sur ma joue. Il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes.

« Cet endroit n'est pas joli, il est rempli de tristesse en plus. Allons autre part. »

Il prit ma main et le monde autour de nous deux disparut, les ruines laissant place à un grand jardin de rose. Je levai les yeux vers lui, ses yeux dorés croisant mes yeux vermeils. En y voyant de la douleur, je serrais sa main. Ce geste sembla le surprendre, mais il me sourit. Quel était ce sentiment que je ressentais ? Mon cœur battait si vite et je savais que mon visage était rouge. Il me se mit à marcher, je le suivais sans craintes. Nous atteignîmes une fontaine. Alors que celle où j'étais tout à l'heure était en partie détruite, celle-ci était magnifique. Entièrement dorées, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans l'eau clair, illuminant les roses du jardin. L'endroit était si beau qu'il me semblait magique.

« Tu as toujours aimé ce jardin. »

Je me retournai vers le garçon, ses yeux étaient tournés vers la fontaine, l'admirant. J'étais troublé, que voulait-il dire ? C'était la première fois que je venais ici. C'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas qui il était.

« Qui... qui es-tu ? »

Il me regarda tristement, avant de s'incliner devant moi.

« Le Maître devrait être d'accord si je ne te rend que celui-là. »

« Hein ? »

Il posa sa main sur mon torse et à ce moment-là, le monde autour de moi devint noir.

À suivre...


	13. Acte 1, Chapitre 9

Nda :... euh... rien à dire.

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1**__: Le magicien_

_**Chapitre 9**__: Souvenirs d'un Magicien_

_Pov Nai_

Je regardai en silence les roses m'entourant, alors que je me trouvai assis à côté de la fontaine. De fines gouttelettes tombaient au sol, des nuages gris couvrant le ciel habituellement bleu. Mais même si j'étais trempé, je ne bougeai pas. Je restai là, regardant le ciel sombre.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester sous la pluie, tu risques de tomber malade. »

Je regardai le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de moi, me tendant sa main droite. Je la regarda en silence, avant de prendre sa main avec hésitation. Il m'aida à me relever et à ce moment-là, je pus le regarder.

Ses cheveux bruns collait son visage à cause de la pluie, alors que ses yeux dorés semblaient briller.

Il regarda sa main droite en silence, alors que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

« Tes mains... elles sont douces. »

Bien qu'il ait murmuré ces mots, je les avais entendu clairement. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus rapidement et je tournai ma tête sur le côté par réflexe. J'aperçus alors mon reflet, mes joues étaient d'un rouge profond.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça... enfin... désolé si je t'ai gêné. »

Je tournai la tête vers le garçon, puis je lui fis un petit sourire. Ses rougeurs s'approfondir, puis il prit la main et me dit :

« Rentrons ! »

Et nous nous mîmes tous les deux en marche.

Lorsque nous fûmes rentrés, il m'amena dans sa chambre puis me demanda en voyant que j'étais trompé :

« Tu as des affaires de rechanges ? »

Je secouai la tête :

« J'habite dans la forêt, donc je n'en ai pas. »

Il me regarda quelques instants avant de se frotter la nuque, visiblement gêné.

« C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, alors j'aurais du me douter que tu ne vivais pas ici. Ne bouges pas, je vais aller voir si je n'ai pas quelque chose qui pourrait aller. »

Il sortit de la pièce, alors que je tentai vainement de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je m'assis sur le lit, regardant mes mains. Il avait dit qu'elles étaient douces, mais à mes yeux... mes mains sont...

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je relevai les yeux, croisant ceux du garçon. Je secouai la tête sans rien dire. Il me sourit et me tendit des vêtements.

« Je vais aller me changer moi aussi... »

Et il sortit une nouvelle fois de la pièce. J'enfilai les vêtements qu'il m'avait donné, puis me regarda sur le miroir qui était accroché au mur. La chemise était bien trop grande et laissait voir l'une de mes épaules, alors que pantalon tombait mollement sur mes hanches. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

« Je peux rentrer? »

« Oui. »

Il s'avança dans sa chambre et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge encore plus profond que les miennes tout à l'heure.

« Désolé, je n'avais de vêtements plus petits que ça... et les autres sont avec le Maître... alors tu vas devoir porter ça jusqu'à ce que tes vêtements soient secs. Euh... tu veux un chocolat chaud ? »

« Un chocolat chaud... ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il sembla surpris par le fait que je ne sache pas ce qu'est un ''chocolat chaud''. Puis il prit ma main et me dit :

« Viens, je vais t'en faire un. »

Nous allâmes dans le salon, j'y étais allé à plusieurs reprises avant aujourd'hui. Je m'avançai et me m'asseyais devant la cheminée, où une bûche brûlait. Le garçon entra alors dans la pièce, deux tasses fumantes dans ses mains. Il m'en tendit une et garda l'autre.

« Fais attention, c'est chaud. »

Je bus une gorgée et fus surprit. C'était bon ! Je laissai un sourire se glissait sur mon visage.

« En passant, nous avons oublié de nous présenter. »

Je me figeai aux paroles du garçon, le Maître m'avait appris qu'il faut se présenter quand on rencontre quelqu'un. Je me tournai vers le garçon. Il me sourit et me dit :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais déjà qui tu es. Nai c'est ça ? Tu travailles en tant que clown au Cirque, si je ne me trompe pas ? Je suis Luke, le Magicien. »

C'est là que je me souvins, je l'avais déjà vu. Il était arrivé plusieurs mois auparavant, mais je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui parler.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne vives pas ici ? Je veux dire, la plupart des personnes ici te connaissent et seront toujours à tes côtés, alors pourquoi ? »

Je baissai la tête.

« Ça a toujours été ainsi. »

C'est cette phrase qui mit fin à la conversation.

* * *

J'ouvrai les yeux. Le ciel était clair, aucuns nuages ne s'incrustant dans l'étendu bleu. Je me levai en m'aidant du bord de la fontaine. Mais dès que je le lâchai, je tombai au sol. Mes jambes ne supportaient pas le poids de mon corps. Je soupirai, la mission d'hier m'avait épuisé.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Je levai pour croiser les yeux dorés de Luke. Je m'attendis qu'il m'aide à me relever, mais à ma grande surprise il me prit dans ses bras. Je le laissa faire sans rien dire, alors qu'il se mit en marche vers le Cirque. Nous y arrivâmes rapidement et nous installâmes à l'extérieur, où nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe.

« Tu as beaucoup de missions en ce moment, tu devrais demander au Maître de te laisser un peu de repos. »

Je soupirai, il avait raison... mais...

« Je dois faire ces missions. »

Il me regarda inquiet.

« Ne pousse pas trop tes limites... je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir pour rien. »

Ces paroles me surprirent et me firent réellement plaisir. Depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, il avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Il avait toujours été avec moi.

Je me tournai vers lui et, sans un mot, l'embrassa sur la joue. Il rougit follement, bafouillant :

« N-Nai! »

Je lui souriais.

« Le Maître m'a expliqué que c'est ce que font les gens quand ils ont quelqu'un de vraiment précieux pour eux. Et Luke est précieux pour moi ! »

* * *

J'ouvrai doucement les yeux, croisant un regard doré. Sans même que je me rende compte, les larmes s'écoulaient en silence le long de mes joues. Il tendit sa main et essuya mes larmes avant de serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu te souviens enfin de moi, Nai. »

Je passai mes bras autour de lui, m'accrochant à sa chemise. Je sanglotai alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

« Luke... »

à suivre...


	14. Acte 1, Chapitre 10

NDA : ... c'est moi ou l'histoire devient compliquée ? XD Bon petite mention spéciale pour Shinoyume Hinamoryi. Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, qui la mette en favoris, qui postent des commentaires. Merci.

_**A blood stained Clown**_

_**Acte 1 : **__Le Magicien_

Chapitre 10: colère d'un magicien

_Pov Nai_

Je serrai la main de Luke, mon corps tremblant. Ses yeux dorés posaient calmement sur moi, alors qu'un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres. J'étais troublé, ce que j'avais vu était mes souvenirs. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Mais comment ? Dans ces souvenirs, ce n'était pas moi... c'était le garçon qui remplaçait mon reflet. Si ce que j'ai vu était mes souvenirs... alors ce garçon est...

« Nai ? »

Luke posa sa main sur ma joue, me regardant avec inquiétude. Pendant un instant nos yeux se croisèrent et il retira doucement sa main de ma joue. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« … Je vois... Je suis désolé Nai, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec ces gens de Circus. Pas quand il peut te retrouver n'importe quand. »

Ces paroles me sortirent de ma stupeur, je me relevai et m'éloignai de lui. Je secouai la tête en disant :

« Non... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrai pas rester avec Gareki, Yogi et les autres ?! »

« … je suis désolé, mais le Maître n'acceptera jamais ça. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, il se trouvait déjà devant moi. Il plaça sa main sur mon œil gauche et il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J'essayai de parler, mais me rendit compte que je ne pouvais. Je voulu m'éloigner de lui mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent puis s'arrêtèrent juste derrière moi. Luke passa sa main dans mes cheveux et je pus voir les mèches tombant devant mes yeux devenir noires. Un sourire étrange apparut sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les personnes qui se trouvaient derrière nous. Il reporta son regard sur moi, alors qu'il rapprochait doucement son visage du mien. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il m'embrassa. Le baiser me parut durer une éternité avant que Luke n'y mette fin. Il m'adressa un petit sourire avant de porter son regard derrière nous. Il m'attira contre sa poitrine avant de me serrer contre lui.

« Je vois que mes assistants n'ont pas pu vous retenir. Dommage, j'aurais souhaité passé plus de temps seul avec Nai. »

Hein ? Que voulait-il dire ? Qui étaient les personnes qui se trouvaient ici ?

« Tu es le Magicien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette voix... c'est celle de Yogi ! J'écarquillais les yeux. Qu'aillait leur faire Luke ?

« C'est bien moi. » son ton amusé ne prévoyait rien de bon.

« Relâche Nai ! »

Gareki est là aussi ? Non, Luke va les blesser ! Il va leur faire du mal !

« Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Il ne me semble pas qu'il vous appartienne. »

Un coup de feu résonna. Gareki avait tiré, mais il avait raté Luke. Non... il ne visait pas Luke. Il avait fait exprès de ne pas le toucher...

« Tu n'oses pas me tirer dessus de peur de blesser Nai ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresse à lui ? » c'était Yogi cette fois-ci.

« … Le Maître ne sera pas heureux si je laisse Nai ici. »

Il se stoppa quelque secondes avant de continuer.

« Et puis, vous êtes déjà un peu trop proche de lui à mon goût. »

Je ne comprenais pas, que voulait-il dire ? Gareki et Yogi sont... trop proche de moi ?

« Vous vous rapprochez de lui sans réellement savoir que ce qu'il est. Vous ne savez rien de lui. Circus n'est ni sa maison, ni sa famille ! »

Non, Circus est pour moi...

« Même si tu dis ça... Nai pourra toujours venir vers nous quand il sera mal. Circus n'est peut être pas sa maison, mais nous sommes ses amis ! »

Yogi...

« Nous n'allons pas te laisser nous enlever ce sale gosse innocent. »

Luke me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et je pus voir de la colère briller dans ses yeux.

« Comment osez-vous... Nai n'a rien à faire avec vous ! Sa place est avec nous, auprès de ceux qui le connaissent vraiment ! Il n'a aucune raison de rester avec des personnes comme vous, qui ignorent tout de lui. »

« Tu en sais peut être plus que nous sur lui ? »

Le rire de Luke me fit froid dans le dos,

« Il a toujours été l'un des notre. Et il le sera toujours. Des gens aussi faibles que vous, les membres de Circus, ne peuvent pas changer ça. »

« Faibles ?! »

Gareki... tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui.

« Si c'est pour protéger Nai, peut importe d'être blessé. Nous ne pouvons te laisser l'emmener. »

Non Yogi...

« Des ronces...C'est un pouvoir assez intéressant... »

Son regard se refroidit et un sourire amusé se glissa sur son visage. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir Yogi et Gareki.

« Malheureusement, ce genre de pouvoir n'a aucun effet sur moi. »

Luke leva sa main droite et je vis apparaître une flamme bleue dans sa paume. Il la laissa tomber par terre et d'un seul coup, les flammes entourèrent Gareki et Yogi. Les ronces de Yogi se mirent à brûler. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider... Yogi... Gareki...

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

Ils étaient piéger, ils allaient être blessés. Je ne veux pas...

« Pas encore une fois... »

« Nai... ?! »

_**à suivre...**_


End file.
